Ib (Ninjago Version)
by Bluegirl8
Summary: A young girl named Haley visits an art gallery with her parents. While observing the many exhibits, she suddenly realizes she is alone. And in her search for others, she finds things awry in the gallery... Rated: T for blood or maybe shocking jump scares... (If they're is any. XD) Please R&R! No flames!


**(Hey everyone, Bluegirl8 here. I got bored this one time and I decided to do something I never try before... A ninjago crossover! Have you ever heard of: "Ib"? ((It's pronounced: Eeb, as if your saying "Eve")) It's a RPG horror game. I shouldn't go into detail about it, please; I encourage you to go look it up. If you do know, I think you know what I'm talking about. Here are the ninjago characters that will play as Ib characters:**

**Haley-(I know, she's halz1320's OC character. I too lazy to think as Nya to play as Ib, but I think Haley suits for the role. (Sorry Nya-chan...)) Ib**

**Jay- Garry**

**Lizzy- (Actully, she is the genderbend version of Lloyd that me and Silverninja01 created. Just needed to think of a blonde to play the roll XD (No offence blondes, forgive me... :)) Mary**

**If Haley (Ib) doesn't understand a word, it will out like this: "?" Even though in the game it has 3 question marks, Fanfiction only lets me use one. Anyways, on to the story!)**

No One's POV:

In the early afternoon, under a gray sky... The young red-haired girl, known as Haley and her parents were on their way to the art gallery...

Haley sat in back of the car in her normal butterfly pattern car seat. She tugged the seat belt a little do it was bothering her neck. Her chocolate-brown eyes stare at the eyes reflecting at the front top mirror, her father's eyes. He smiled, "we're almost to the art gallery Haley." The girl's mother turned her head to her one and only child. "Do you remember everything Haley?" her mother asked.

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got on your birthday?" Haley fished out a white handkerchief from her red skirt pocket. It was soft and smooth to touch, on the left bottom corner of the tissue was Haley's name sewed in red string. She showed it to her mother for proof. "Uh huh."

"Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't loose it!" Her mother warned and turned her head back to its original spot; facing the big screen window... Haley tucked back her handkerchief in her pocket and stared at the cars and buildings passing by...

* * *

(Some minutes later...)

The family of three entered the white building, hand to hand. Inside and outside it was completely white. "Well, here we are!" the mother said happily, "this is your first time in an art gallery right Haley?" The girl nodded. "We're here today to see an exhibition of works of an artist named Duke Garmadon..." Haley's mother explained, "and they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures... And all kinds of other creations! I'm sure you'll love it Haley."

This made Haley curious. What kind of sculptures? What will the paintings look like? Will the be big or small? Will one of the sculptures or paintings catch her eye? " Shall we go to the reception desk?" Haley's father requested. Both girls turned to the man, "ah yes. Let's go get some pamphlets as well." They walk to the desk as Haley's parents talk to the old woman. She grab a pamphlet of her own.

On the front it had some sort of big fish and on top of it in white colored words was: "Garmadon" Haley glanced at her mother. "Mom, can I go look around for a bit first?" she asked. Her mother frowned and looked at her husband, then look back at her. "Oh uh... Sure! But, don't distract the victors or make a ruckus. Understand?"

"Yes mom." Haley replied with a nodding head and left her parents for the greatest exploration in the art gallery. She headed to room where a lot of people gathered around, she opened up her pamphlet:

_'Welcome to the world of Garmadon. We truly thank you for your ? today. We're currently holding an ? for the current Duke Garmadon. We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Garmadon, whose creations carry such mystery and beauty both.'_

_XX/XX/XX_

Though Haley didn't understand some of the words, she continue on her exploration...

To giant fish and headless mannequins wearing red, blue, and yellow dress; it didn't really catch the girl's eye.

Until... She came to a large painting that went across to wall to wall...

"Wow! This one is huge!" she said to herself. She looked closer at the white sign under the large painting:

_"? World"_

"Mmmm... I don't know this word..." Haley sighed in with a frown.

...

The lights started to flicker then came back on...

"Ah! The lights!" cried Haley. Her head quickly looked around, I was quiet... Too quiet... Haley started to wander around the gallery.

No one's around...

"M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" The girl called, but the only thing she heard was her own voice. "Where is everybody?" Haley muttered silently. The red-head walk down to the lobby, the lights flickered again and this time... Black out...

"Eeek! I need to find somebody!" Haley cried and start to run to the room with giant fish.

_Come Haley... Come plaaaaay..._

"Did that painting... talked? Or is it me?" Haley said. She looked down to the white tiles, footprints; covered in blue paint. Haley walked slowly to the big painting on the ground, one of the rope barrier was gone, making an entrance to the painting. She stepped closer... "Water?" She questions. Haley bent down and touched the 'water' "It feels real..." she mumbled softly.

"Why do I feel like I'm being pulled in..." Haley whispered and got up, staring down to the portrait...

Without even thinking, she stepped into the 'water'.

Cold... Everything so dark... Haley looked below, it was too dark that she can't see the bottom. But the only thing she noticed was the big fish coming to her...

**(God dammit that was short. But don't worry, more will come soon! Roses, portraits, mannequin heads, and creepy dolls will come. And for those who are waiting for "Loves Is In The Air" chapter... Just, give me a little break; I've been working on it too hard. But anyways, please don't flame me on this, this is my first time doing a crossover and I don't know if I got it right. Please R&R!)**


End file.
